1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a call waiting service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In call waiting service, when a telephone A that is provided with a call waiting service is engaged in voice communication with a telephone B, a special ringing tone will be heard from the receiver of the telephone A if a call arrives from a third telephone C. This lets the user of the telephone A know that another telephone is calling. When the user of the telephone A responds by performing a switchhook operation, that is, by briefly depressing the telephone switchhook, the telephone B is placed on hold and the telephone A is connected to the telephone C. Thereafter, when the switchhook is operated again, the telephone C is placed on hold and the telephone A is reconnected to the telephone B.
In such a call waiting service, if the telephone C goes on-hook before the user of the telephone A answers the ringing tone from the telephone C, the problem is that the user of the telephone A does not know who the caller was and, therefore, cannot return the call.
When the user of the telephone A is alerted that a call has arrived from another telephone, the user of the telephone A tells the user of the telephone B, "There's a call from another phone. I'll call you back later," and operates the switchhook to connect to the telephone C before the telephone B goes on-hook or after asking the user of the telephone B to hang up, as is often the case. In such cases, if the user of the telephone A does not know the telephone number of the telephone B and cannot look it up in the telephone directory, he has to ask the remote party to give the number before switching the connection to the new call. On the other hand, in cases where the user makes a return call by finding out the telephone number of the telephone B in the telephone directory or his address book, the problem is that the user has to take the trouble to consult the telephone directory, etc. Further, even when the user remembers the remote party's telephone number, he has to take the time to dial the telephone number anyway.
Also, there often are cases where when a call arrives from the telephone C, the user of the telephone A first operates the switchhook to connect to the telephone C while placing the telephone B on hold, and then reconnects to the telephone B after telling the user of the telephone C, "I'm engaged in another call. I'll call you back later." In such cases also, the same situation as described above for the telephone B occurs for the telephone C.